Heroes of Disney Book One The Sorcerer's Hat
by evan32593
Summary: When Jack, his best friend and family suddenly are thrown into Disney World. They learn that Disney characters are real including the villains who plot to take over the world. In order to stop them they must find the Sorcerer's Hat. Can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

**The Heroes of Disney Book One:**

**The Search For The Sorcerer's Hat**

Chapter 1: I 'am Grounded For Life

The girl of my dreams left me for some grade A football star and my best friend hates me. Now I have to watch my stupid little sister Kathy and my cousin Ryan while my parents go out to eat at T.G.I. Fridays. I mean how can they expect to go out to dinner at T.G.I. and not take me, that's like my favorite restaurant in the world. Well anyhow I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Jack Randall and if you knew the sad miserable life I lead to this very day, you would consider your own very lucky. First of all like I said before, I tried in school today to walk up towards the girl of my dreams Suzie Korn her name was by the way, to tell her that I liked her. I had a bouquet of roses in my left hand and a box of chocolates in my right, while I tried to keep a big smile on my face. But when I walked up to her and presented my gifts to her. She just laughed at me and left with a football player named Matt Frederick. I just sat there on the floor crying my eyes out, for the girl of my dreams rejected me and my gifts and all on Valentine's Day. And if you thought that was bad just wait until you hear what happened between the conversion of me and my best friend Rachel. Rachel and I first met when we were in the third grade, where she pulled my head out of a trash can after some bullies ducked my head into it. We've been best friends ever since... that is until today! I caught up with Rachel right by her locker. It was pretty hard not to miss Rachel she was the same height as me, maybe a little taller, had long brown hair that tumbled down her shoulders in braids and dark brown eyes in which if you ever looked straight into them you would imagine yourself sinking straight into a mud pit. Anyway I went over to her and saw her dressed in her school uniform. I asked her how our science project was coming along." Well it would have been done earlier, if you had decided to help me out" she said angrily at me." I told you before, I was busy watching my sister and cousin last night"." Oh yeah you used that excuse on the night before" she argued." I'm sorry Rachel, but my cousin is staying with us for six weeks while my aunt and uncle are on a cruise and my parents can't handle them all by themselves "I tried to explain."Well I'm sorry too Jack" she said as she slammed the door to her locker shut tight." But I really need to get an A on this project and since you won't help with it I had no choice, but to find another partner to work with". My mouth fell open as complete shock came across my face" What how could you, you know that I too need to get an A on this project or my parents will kill me"." Well" Rachel stiffened she wouldn't meet my eyes" You should have thought of that before you decided to ditch me with all the work"." I told you before" I said getting a little annoyed" I had to watch my"..." Your sister and cousin, I know" said Rachel." Yep two little brats are more important than your best friend"." Oh come on now Rachel, you know that's not true it's just"... But before I could come up with a good answer Rachel looked behind me and said" Oh yes, here's my new project partner now". I looked behind me and saw the face of senior David Flynn. David was this real handsome guy I guess, at least all the girls in school thought so. He had straight short cropped black hair, a nice chiseled face with light blue eyes, deep tan skin and a smile that made you feel inferior. He wore nothing but his school uniform and black straight pants. He walked over to Rachel and put his arm around her which she seemed to like very much." Are you kidding me" I said, "Of all the people in school and you picked him"." Well at least he actually commits to work unlike you Jack"." Oh I'm sorry" I said sarcastically, I was too busy taking care of my family last night, which is more than I can say enough for you". I probably shouldn't have said that, but at the point I was so angry with Rachel that I just wanted to say the first meanest thing that popped into my head and blurt it out in front of her. Rachel glared at me then turned towards David and said" Let's go". And with that my former best friend walked off with the most popular boy in school and I had a feeling that this partnership was evolving into something more terrible. When I showed up for science class in the afternoon I failed miserably while my ex- best friend got an A plus. And just when you thought things couldn't get any worse my parents found out about the F and grounded me for a month which seemed like forever to me. And to make matters even worse I had to babysit my cousin and sister the entire night while my parents were out. Great just what I need too little troublemakers beating me with their fake swords and laughing at me annoyingly." Well look at the bright side Jack" I said to myself" At least things couldn't get any worse then what they already are". Yeah right it would be later I learned that my troubles had only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Win An All Expense Paid Trip To Disney World

I sat there in my room alone listening to music on my iPod. When suddenly I remembered the contest on TV. Very quickly I turned on my TV and checked to see if I missed anything. Luckily they hadn't announce the winners yet. You see they were holding this Disney contest on TV to see how many people knew about the Disney Movies and the characters in them both the heroes and villains. I hadn't remembered much of the Disney Movies as I last watched them when I was only ten. So I had my sister Kathy help me out with that part of the contest. She agreed to help me, on the condition that if I won I would take her me to Disney World." Kathy I might not win the contest" I tried explaining to her." I know, but just in case you do, I want you to swear that you will take me with you". Let me tell you something taking your little bratty sister to Disney World with no parental guidance was not one of the top things on my to do list. But I guess it's a small price to pay for a free trip to the happiest place on earth. I reluctantly agreed to her proposal and she helped with the answers to Disney trivia. For example in the movie Dumbo what did Dumbo and Timothy the mouse see after they drunk a bucketful of champagne?" Pink Elephants" Kathy told me." Are you sure" I asked?" Hey who's the Disney expert here". I couldn't argue with her because it was true my sister was a Disney manic. She knew everything about Disney when Walt Disney was born, when he died and knew the exact order of when the classic Disney movies came out. So without much complaining I answered the question on my answer sheet The next question that popped up on the screen was what was the object the evil queen in Snow White used to answer her questions?" The Magic Mirror On The Wall" answered Kathy. I again wrote the answer on my piece of paper. More and more questions kept popping up like who was Peter Pan's archenemy? What was Pinocchio's wish? Who killed Mufasa in The Lion King? My sister answered them all without hesitation. Finally we answered the last question in the contest which number 50 I believe. After we checked over our answers to make sure I wrote down the right stuff, we folded up the answer sheet in a little envelope and put in our mailbox. It's been over three weeks now since the contest first began and now it would finally come to an end. I really hoped I would be one of those lucky people to go to Disney World. Finally after saying a lot about there are no real losers in this contest and blah...blah...blah. The announcer finally was going to announce the winners of the Disney contest. I crossed my fingers hoping that my luck wouldn't failed me now. If I had known what would have happened then, I would have just walked away from the TV and forget the whole thing. But there I was standing there waiting impatiently for the names of the winners to be read. The announcer then began to read the names off. The First winner was a guy named Drew Puckett. The next one was a girl named Maria Frisco. I was started to get anxious when my named wasn't called up yet. The next winner was a another guy named Bernard Leflore. I had just about given up hope that my named would be announced as one of the winners and that I would lose my free trip to Disney World. But then my face lit up as they called the name for the next winner." And the fourth winner of the Disney contest, who will be going to Disney World with our other winners is Jack Randall. I practically lost control of myself when I heard my name called. I jumped of the couches in my living room, ran around the entire house and just screamed like an idiot. Finally I settled down and listened to the next round of contest winners." Now let's see here, ahh the fourth winner of the Disney contest is... Rachel Valiant". My mouth dropped in open shock. My former best friend also won the contest. I was surprised because usually Rachel is too preoccupied with her school work, that she doesn't have time to "participate in these silly games" as she would put it. I wonder how she managed to find the time to enter the contest and why? I didn't ponder this very long though, for then the announcer announced the next winner. "Let's see here the next winner is a young 7 year old girl who happens to be the sister of one of our winners here today, We like to congralute Kathy Randall". I couldn't believe it my sister actually won the contest, she didn't even enter it in the first place. Then the weirdest thing happened. The announcer was about to declare the next winner when my TV started to glow a bright blue. The announcer and the crowd of people started to get louder. It actually felt that I was actually there in Disney World Orlando, Florida. But that was impossible I thought. The blue glow on my TV started to get bigger and bigger. Then strange winds started to come from on whirl around me like a mini tornado. It actually felt like I was being pulled towards the TV . Then I realized that was exactly what was happening. I did the only natural thing a kid does when he is being pulled towards a TV with hurricane winds blowing out of them, I screamed like crazy. I gripped the edge of my couch and held on with all my strength trying to stop myself from being hurled towards the TV. The winds blew stronger and the cold air stung my eyes. I saw my grip on the couch begin to slip. I tried to hold on as tight as I could, but it was no use. At the end the last thing I remember was letting go of the couch and screaming my head off as I was pulled towards the TV by the strong winds.


End file.
